Adventures with Ice Cream Kitty
by Sesshomarusama3
Summary: What happens when the leader in blue goes on a wild goose chase after Mikey's new Ice Cream pet? Well, for a melting mutant animal on the loose, only humor and stickiness ensues! (R&R, I OWN NOTHING. NEW CHAPTERS BEING ADDED DUE TO POPULAR DEMAND!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is a little one shot I did on tumblr with icecreamkitty-the-coolcat. We decided to experiment on the interactions between Leo and ICK, so this was born! With her permission, i edited it, and decided to put it on for everyone else to read! Hope you enjoy!**

**I'm Leonardo, and icecreamkitty-the-coolcat is Ice Cream Kitty!**

* * *

"Ice Cream Kitty? What are you doing out of the fridge?"

The frozen mutant kitty doesn't reply, instead rolling happily around the ice-coated floor of the top part of the fridge. Leo sighed. "Come on now, good kitty, let's get you back inside before you melt. Mikey will never let me hear the end of it."

The kitty mewled in disapproval, wobbling away from Leo's awaiting hands and making her way to the living room.

Leo gasped in horror. "No, no, no, no, no! Get back here!" he called, racing after the feline, "Mikey will kill me!"

Ice Cream Kitty could sense that Leonardo was just behind her, so she leapt forward and started running on all fours, leaving behind only droplets of melted ice as she picked up her pace.

Leo's eyes widened. How the hell?! How could she suddenly grow legs like that and run?!

Oh. Wait. Mutagen. Right.

He rolled his eyes and growled, now running after the runaway ice cream cat. "Ice Cream Kitty, you better get back here! Good kitty, nice kitty!"

The mutant turned her head only to let out a small, dissatisfied hiss, jumping aboard the furniture to throw off the leader. She ended up landing in front of her owner's room, scraping her tiny claws upon the door.

The kitty darted out of Leo's grasp and he landed ungracefully on his face with a thump.

_Some ninja. _

He groaned and looked up, and to his horror, she was scraping on Mikey's door. _Crud!_ He had to get her back in the freaking freezer, or she would melt on the spot! "C'mere kitty! Please!" he almost begged.

The pleas went into deaf ears…or no ears at all, because the kitty didn't move nor budge to the ninjas words. She missed the orange turtle and being stuffed inside that cold and dark room in the kitchen was no fun without him. She started meowing softly in order to audibly catch her owner's attention.

Leo growled again.

Okay. That's it.

He quickly stood up, sprinted over to the cat before Mikey could open the door and grabbed it, struggling to keep the sticky melting creature still in his grip. Jeez, this thing was more trouble than she was worth, though he had to feel some sympathy for her. She was clearly bored out of her little mind, and from how she mewed she was clearly missing her master, but she had to understand that with her new body, going out of the freezer was like bungeed jumping without a bungee; it was literally suicide! She would melt before she knew what hit her. He sighed as he tried to calm the feline down.

Ice cream kitty twisted and wiggled in the turtle's grip, scratching small marks into his large hands in order to escape. She noticed that this attack had no effect and that she was feeling rather warmer than she would've preferred, lacking energy to continue attacking the blue turtle and therefore she surrendered in reluctant defeat. "Told you you'd melt," Leo sighed, walking back to the kitchen and placing the cat back into her 'home'.

He didn't close the door however as he stared at the kitten. She looked sad and defeated, and he felt a tug at his heart strings for her. He let his head fall against the rim of the freezer as he groaned. "Damn kitty eyes…" he growled. "What are we gonna do with you?"

The feline felt instantly better in her cold surroundings and her ears perked up. The turtle must've tried to tell her this entire time! She wasn't allowed to leave the cold room because she would start to feel sick inside otherwise. The kitty leaned forwards just slightly, poking out her cold tongue and gratefully licked the small scars on his hands that she had caused.

He looked up just as the ice cream cat began to lick at the scars (however faint or small they were, and actually hadn't been noticed at all) as if she were trying to say she was sorry. The gesture made him smile. This cat was a handful, but she was still adorable. "Thanks," he grinned, "I guess I see why Mikey loves you so much."

The kitty meowed happily and did another joyful roll on the floor of the fridge, realizing that the blue one wasn't as bad as she had anticipated. If her owner wasn't around, she was very pleased that he would at least keep her entertained.

Ice cream kitty was also very pleased that it hadn't been the scary red one who had opened the fridge this morning.

He couldn't stop the small laugh that came out as he watched her roll and dance. He looked at his hand, seeing little traces of ice cream from where she had licked him.

He licked it.

Oh god.

"You _do_ taste good," he said.

_Oh god, don't do it Leo! You have more control than Mikey! Don't give in!_

The mutant kitty pounced on the blue one and licked him on the nose, titling her head slightly afterwards. It wasn't exactly the first time she'd heard that, so there was no way denying it.

Leo toppled to the ground as the cat suddenly pounced on him, licking his nose and tilting her head.

Oh crud.

He laughed as he rolled his eyes, nuzzling the kitty's nose with the tip of his beak. "Oh, what the hell," he said, and he licked the cats' nose.

_Dammit. So much for self-control._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SURPRISE! After much demand, i've decided to continue with this story! Here's a little Raph and kitty interaction this time. The idea was given to me by SMDKFan on DeviantArt, so thanks a bunch!**

**I Read ALL reviews and I love you all!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"...and he just doesn't get it, y'know?"

Michelangelo lifted his head from his comic book, and turned his head in the direction of the kitchen, where from where he was sat in the pit next to April (who had fallen asleep on his lap after working too hard on her school assignment), he could hear his older brother Raphael's voice coming from. He quirked a confused eye-ridge.

Who was Raph talking to? It was probably Spi-

Oh, wait. No it wasn't.

He shivered slightly at the memory of nearly being beaten to a bloody, green pulp that night by Slash, Raph's old pet and best friend turned bad.

He remembered how Raph had completely shut himself inside his room for the better half of a week after the loss of his pet, and over the guilt of getting his brothers hurt, thinking it was all his fault, even after he, Leonardo and Donatello had reassured him over and over again that it wasn't. It was only after he had come face to face with Casey Jones that his red clad brother had begun to open up again, slowly returning to his 'less violent' and 'slightly cheerful' self.

Maybe it was Casey he was talking to in there?

"Hey Mikey! What's up?"

Mikey spun around o the entrance of the lair to find said human boy leaping over the turnstiles, dressed in his 'armor' with his hockey sticks and bat strapped to his back as he casually approached the youngest turtle, who seemed quite flabbergasted by his sudden appearance.

Oh. Casey said that he'd be arriving slightly later than April because of something to do with his little sister. Right.

Casey looked at Mikey's lap to find the sleeping red head, and he smirked. "Looks like red's been working over-time again, huh?" he chuckled, taking off his gear and setting it on the floor as he sat next to Mikey. He looked left, right and behind him, and then back to Mikey. "Hey, where's Raph?" he asked.

"I think he's in the kitchen talking to someone," he answered, "but Donnie's in his lab, and Leo's in the dojo, so I dunno who he's talking to."

Casey looked behind him towards the kitchen, and he indeed heard his red clad turtle brother-from-another-father talking in there, something along the lines of "I don't have anger issues, do I?". Raising a brow, Casey looked back to Mikey. "Well, maybe he's talking to Splinter?" he mused.

Mikey shook his head. "Nope. He's in his room meditating," he said.

The two of them shared a confused look. Who could Raph possibly be talking to? Unless he had finally lost it and was talking to himself.

Casey shrugged and stood up, planting his hands n his hips as he grinned. "Well, only one way to find out, right?" he said, cocking his head to the kitchen.

Mikey grinned back and nodded up at him, carefully slipping April's head off of his lap and replacing it with a green pillow instead. She barely stirred.

With another firm nod, Casey and Michelangelo made their way to the kitchen, and peeped their heads discreetly through the curtains. Their eyes went wide at what they witnessed.

Was Raph talking to...Ice Cream Kitty?

The feline was set inside a large plastic bowl on the kitchen table as Raphael, bizarrely enough, sat on the other side of it with his chin in his hand, talking to the frozen cat as if they were having a casual conversation.

"...I mean, Casey gets me better than the other guys do, because, y'know, he's my best friend," he said to the cat, totally unaware of the snickering duo behind the curtain, "he and I are pretty alike, which is cool. Having someone else who feels the same way I do is pretty cool..."

His expression fell slightly. "...still, it kinda sucks. Spike used to get me the same way Casey does...but then, that whole mess happened, and then I had no one to really...I dunno, open up to."

He stopped talking as he blinked once, and lifted his head from its perch on his chin as he looked down at the slowly melting living dessert, raising a brow. "I bet I've been talking to you this whole time and you haven't understood a word I've been saying, have you?" he deadpanned.

Ice Cream Kitty didn't react, other than tilt her head slightly to the the left as she regarded the turtle. She had always thought the this one was the scary one, the one who was always angry and brooding, and she was hardly ever happy to see him whenever he opened the freezer. Today though was slightly different. He opened the door, and he imply looked at her. Then after seemingly pondering over what to do, he gathered her in his arms and set her on the counter, grabbed a bowl and filled it with ice, and then placed her inside it, setting her on the table as he sat across from her.

After that, he started talking. Strange. She understood everything he said, but it still surprised her. He didn't seem like the kind of person to talk as much as her freckled master did. But he seemed rather sad too, as if he wanted someone to talk to, but there was no one else, so he had chosen her.

That actually made her rather happy. Also, he even put the effort of making sure she stayed nice and cold in that little bowl. She had learned her lesson after that ordeal with the blue turtle that she needed to stay cold to feel better.

Maybe this turtle wasn't so bad after all.

Raph's expression remained the same as he crossed his arms on the table and leaned forwards slightly. "...chew on a piece of ice if you understood everything I said," he said.

To his surprise, she lowered her head down, picked up a piece of ice and chewed on it until it turned to little sprinkled bits of ice. Then she mewed up at him happily.

His eyes widened a fraction. "Huh. Okay then."

_"Pfffft...__**hahahahahahaha!**_"

Raph spun around with wide eyes and saw Casey pointing and laughing at him from where both he and Mikey stood at the entrance of the kitchen. Mikey wasn't actually laughing, but his face was nearly split with that grin he wore. "Awwwwwww!" he cooed, "are you talking to Ice Cream Kitty?"

Raph's cheeks turned a furious shade of red. "No! **_Shut _****_up!"_**he barked harshly.

Casey wiped a tear from his eye as his laughing began to calm down slightly. "Oh, oh that's _adorable! _Oh I wish I got that on tape!" he hollered as he stumbled out of the kitchen and back into the living room. "Come find me when you're ready to crack some skulls Raphie boy!" he called over his shoulder, a taunting edge in his voice.

Raph growled, folding his arms over his chest as he turned his head away from Mikey, simply waiting for whatever taunt he would give him for talking to _his _pet.

But to his surprise, Mikey did no such thing as he simply put an arm around his shoulder. "Dude, don't get embarrassed," he said with a smile, both of them turning behind them to look at Ice Cream Kitty in the bowl, dancing happily from side to side at the sight of her master. "I don't blame you, bro. I kinda do the same thing."

Raph cast him a surprised and confused gaze. "Seriously?" he asked.

Mikey nodded eagerly. "Yup. Whenever I feel kinda down, I like t talk to her about the stuff that bothers me," he explained, leaning down to let the cat lick his nose s he he nuzzled her face, "She's a good listener." With that, Mikey turned back to Raph and winked, spinning on his heel and leaving the kitchen.

Raph watched him go, and then turned back to Ice Cream Kitty, who mewed up at him innocently as he leaned down towards her. She stretched out and licked his nose, leaving a trace of ice cream behind.

Despite himself, he licked it. And he smiled. "Yeah...I guess you are a pretty good listener, aren't you?" he said.

And pretty damn delicious too.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! I hope you guys liked it! If you have any ideas on what I should do with Donnie, Mikey, April, Casey or god forbid even Master Splinter, please let me know!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've updated this fic, since I've been so preoccupied with the others, but here you go! This one's for Donnie lovers! **

**Enjoy! Also, many thanks to SMDKFan on dA and Pen-Woman and Cat Girl off for the ideas! This takes place just before The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman.  
**

* * *

Over the past couple of months, Ice Cream Kitty had slowly grown used to being inside this nice cold freezer. Sure, it was a little lonely sometimes, but it was better than leaving this cold sanctuary and getting sick and melting. Now _that _was no fun at all. And besides, her master occasionally came in and gave her a little lick or a kiss, and sometimes the red one would talk to her like he did the first time. Though she felt a little bad for him, it was interesting to hear him talk about what made him mad or upset, though she doubted he would tell anyone else about these kinds of things.

She always thought he was just the angry one, but the obviously wasn't the case; in fact, he smiled a lot more than she thought he would have, which still wasn't often, but it was enough.

The blue one even came in to give her a little pat on the head, or just to get something to eat that she would give him herself, just like the giant rat did with the frozen cheese thing that he seemed to like a lot, though they didn't taste very nice to her.

The only one she hadn't really seen at all was the purple one, Donatello she recalled his name was. She often wondered why. Was it because of her being in here? Or was he just not hungry for cold things? Or was it because of the mess she made after she mauled that talking pizza?

The door to the freezer suddenly opened up, and as light flooded her vision, she was surprised to find that instead of the giant rat or the three turtles, it was the Donatello himself. She'd just been thinking of him! Hello there, purple turtle! How nice to see you!

Donatello knew what to expect the moment he opened the freezer door, but he hadn't expected to be immediately licked on the nose by the living dessert. Huh. Maybe she liked him more than he thought, even though he hardly bothered to come and see her after her mutation, or really at all. Well, today was slightly different. He'd come for her for a reason this time, and it was for something far more important than food.

After smiling at her and wiping the trail of ice cream off his face instead of licking it (not giving into the weakness like his brothers had already), he reached in and scooped the cat out of her frozen house and into a plastic bowl on the table. He then quickly brought out a bag of ice and poured half of it out into the bowl to keep the cat nice and cool. After putting the ice back and closing the door, he turned back to Ice Cream Kitty, planting his hands on his hands on his hips as he smiled. "Well, Ice Cream Kitty, I think it's about time we figure out how to change you back to normal."

Ice Cream Kitty tilted her head at that. What? He was going to turn her back into a normal cat? How would he be able to do that? Was he some kind of magic turtle? Well, her orange master did mention how he'd dressed up as one at one point and laughed about it, but was it really true?

Before she knew it, he'd already picked up her bowl and was walking out of the kitchen with her in his arms. This was the first time she'd been out of the kitchen since her escapade with the blue turtle, and though she still felt a little warm, at least she had the ice to keep her nice and cool. She looked up and mewed happily up at Donatello. How thoughtful of him to do this for her! She would've licked him again for his kindness, but then stopped short once she saw the look on his face.

It wasn't angry, but it wasn't happy either. It was just...thoughtful? No, no it was...huh. She couldn't tell. Oh! She knew it now! His face was...blank. Blank like paper. Ice Cream Kitty tilted her head as he set her down on the side of his desk, and then sat on his chair behind that big screen that humans called a computer. He then took out some strange wires, and to her confusion and slight alarm, he hooked them up to her with tiny suction cups that almost slid off her frozen body. After nodding in approval, Donatello turned back to his screen and started typing again.

Ice Cream Kitty stared down at the wires on her body, and then back to Donnie, who was now mumbling to himself about things she couldn't understand, like "mutagen influence on genetic structure" and "retro-mutagen cure". What was this mutagen? Was it whatever turned her into this? But it tasted like ice cream. Well, it hurt her a lot after she licked it though, and she was sure that ice cream wasn't supposed to glow and fizz like that...

After several moments of silence, she began to grow bored. This strange new room was very cool and all, but there was only so much she could do from where she was sat inside this bowl. Not only that, but Donnie wasn't talking to her at all, and only spared her a few glances to watch what she was doing in case she touched or broke something, but she behaved. She looked down idly again at the wires, only to find that the ice had begun to melt at an alarming rate. Wow! Was it really that hot in here?

Donnie seemed to notice this as well as he turned to her bowl, and he let out a little "whoops," before getting up from his chair and hurrying out the large metal doors. He came back seconds later with the bag of ice, and he emptied the rest of its frozen contents into her bowl. He finally offered her a smile, but even she knew that it lacked a little warmth in it. "There you go," he said as he made his way back to the chair, "Don't want you melting now, do we?"

On his way back to his seat, he accidentally knocked over a framed photograph, and he let out a sharp gasp as it flipped off the table and landed with a clutter on the floor, glass shattering everywhere. Ice Cream Kitty watched with interest as Donnie fell to his knees and quickly cleared away the glass shards, picking up the picture frame and inspecting it with brow eyes full of worry. He let out a long breath of relief when he found the picture undamaged, and he slumped back into his chair. Now that the photo was safe, he seemed to gain a somewhat sullen look on his face as he stared down at it, running his large green hand over it softly.

Ice Cream Kitty knew that look. It was a very sad look. She didn't like it, not one little bit. She mewed softly to get his attention, and it worked as he looked at her. He smiled softly and shrugged, scooting his chair so that he was closer to the cat, and he showed her the picture. She brightened at the sight of the familiar red headed girl that had taken her in, and then brought her down to this wonderful place. She was on a swing, smiling happily as Donnie pushed her from behind. They both looked so happy...so why was Donnie not happy to look at it?

"That's me and April," Donnie said, "That was a few weeks before...before everything went so _wrong_..." He sighed heavily, placing the picture back onto his desk to fix for later. He looked back to the computer, his eyes filled with sadness, before looking back at the ice cream cat he had hooked up to the machine. Shaking his head, he carefully plucked the wires off her slowly melting body and tossed them aside. There was no point in trying that anyhow; she was an _ice cream cat_. No retro-mutagen solution would come from out of her, that's for sure. He looked down at his desk dejectedly, staring at his large green hand...a hand that was missing two digits...a hand larger than a normal human's head...

He bit down on his lip. "...I...I-I've been trying..." he stuttered quietly, not taking note of how Ice Cream Kitty's ears pricked up as she paid full attention to him. "I really have. For _months_ I've been trying to find a cure to fix this mess, to fix everything I've done wrong. April's dad...Timothy..." He turned to stare at the frozen tank bolted to his wall. The look in his eyes...it was filled with hatred...and fear. His last words before the ice encased his insentient body, as he reached out to him for the last time, still rang in Donnie's ears.

"_Donnie...Something's...W-W-Wrong..."_

Donnie sniffled, feeling a lump form in his throat as he turned away, squeezing his eyes shut to fight back the tears that threatened to spill. "...I...I can't do it," he whimpered, letting his head fall into his crossed arms on the desktop. "I-I just _can__'t_. What's the use? I-I'm just not smart enough. I can't help April, or her dad, or Timothy...what use am I if I can't even make a cure? I'm just a _freak_. A _glitch_. I-I'm a...I'm _nothing!"_

Ice Cream Kitty watched as Donnie began to silently cry, his face buried in his arms as his shoulders began to shake. The poor boy. He was so sad because he thought he was useless. Well, that wasn't true at all! If he was useless, then how would he be able to make all these pretty things around the room? If he was useless...then how would he be able to make that pretty girl smile like that in the picture? He couldn't give up now, not when he seemed to be so close to whatever he was trying to do! Oh, how she wished she could talk to him, somehow tell him that he had to keep trying...

Wait...there _was_ one way she could do that!

Taking care to to topple anything over, she stretched her head over to where Donnie sat, and with a little mew, she licked the top of his head, leaving a little trail of ice cream behind. That ought to make him feel better, right?

Sniffling, Donnie lifted his head to the cat, his eyes shining and his purple mask dampened with tears. He stared at the cat, who mewed at him happily as she stretched again for another lick, this time on his nose. Creasing his brow in confusion, he wiped off the trail and stared at the cat. Had she...had she understood everything he'd said? Huh...maybe that's what Raph felt like back when he had Spike.

She then turned her head to stare at the picture on his desk, and he followed her gaze. She then tilted her head over to Timothy's frozen tank. His eyes widened as comprehension dawned on him, and he let out a tiny gasp. He turned back to Ice Cream Kitty, who he could have _sworn _was smiling at him. Was she trying to tell him something? Was she telling him...

_Don't give up. Do it for them._

Despite himself, Donnie finally smiled, a few stray tears dripping down his cheeks before he used the back of his hand to wipe them away, and he looked back to the kitty. He reached out and laid a hand on her head, petting her gently. "...thanks," he said, still unable to stop smiling, "I needed that...and I guess Mikey was right. You really _do _listen," he chuckled, drawing back his ice cream coated hand and staring at it.

_Don't do it don't do it don't do it don't -_

He licked his hand once. Then he started laughing, which surprised the ice cream cat as she stared at him. Wow. She must have done a good job then!

When Donnie finally sobered up, he wiped a tear from his eye and looked back at the cat, grinning like a fool. "The guys were right. You really _do _taste nice!"

Ice Cream Kitty couldn't be happier as she mewed up at the purple clad turtle, reveling in her success.

Donnie chuckled at her little dance, and then turned back to the picture of himself and April...wait a minute...April? A thought came to the young turtle as he picked up the photo, his brow creasing slightly. They had recently discovered that April was in fact a mutant, like himself and his brothers and father...or to be accurate, she was _half _mutant, but a mutant nonetheless. The Kraang proclaim that she was the key to perfecting the mutagen in their dimension through her DNA...

If April's DNA cold perfect the mutagen in this dimension...then could it possibly reverse the effects as well?

Donnie let out a gasp of realization as his eyes widened to the size of saucers. Of _course_! The solution to everything, creating the retro-mutagen, fixing her father, Timothy, and possibly even his own father...had been staring him in the face the whole time!

And it took him a mini breakdown and a cat made of frozen dairy products for him to see _that_?!

"YES! THAT'S IT!" he cried, bouncing up from his chair. "I think I've finally got it! Woo!" He then turned to Ice Cream Kitty, and in the strangeness of the moment (and simply because he was _just that happy_) he bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks Ice Cream Kitty!" He laughed as he picked up her bowl and hurried back to the kitchen. He was aware that Leo and Mikey were staring after him in confusion, but he didn't care as he placed the cat back into the freezer, giving her one last pat on the head before shutting the door again.

Ice Cream Kitty was borderline clueless on what just happened, until she heard Donnie yell "Guys! Call April! I think I finally know how to make the retro-mutagen!" and then she instantly brightened, nodding to herself in satisfaction.

Ice Cream Kitty saves the day once again!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HELLOOOOO! It's been a while, I know, but I've had other stories and other personal stuff going on latley. Here is a Mikey one for y'all, with a bit of bromance! This takes place just before Newtralized!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Sairey13 also gave me this idea for this chapter, so thanks a bunch!**

**Also, I won't be doing a Splinter one as of yet...you'll see why in the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Staring at his opponent with intensity like never before, Michelangelo stood on the other side of the kitchen with his feet planted solidly on the ground, his baby blue eyes narrowing in concentration. The feat he was about to accomplish was going to be, most likely, one of the greatest things a mutant turtle could ever do. Never before, not in the history of amazing deeds and astounding talented artists, had one ever attempted to do what this young teenage mutant ninja turtle was about to do…

"…are you ready?" he asked slowly. "If you wanna back out now, then I won't judge you. Are you sure you wanna do this, soldier?"

On the opposite side of the kitchen, the so-called 'soldier' nodded her head once with firm resolve. She could do this. She was more than ready to prove just how unstoppable she could be when put to the test. However, she knew of the consequences should things go awry; if she made one mistake, the entire operation would go up in smoke.

But she believed in herself. She _knew _she could do it.

Seeing her resolve, Mikey nodded once in return, getting into position as his baby blue eyes narrowed. "Okay then," he said slowly, his fingers flexing as he prepared himself. "On my mark…One…"

She drew in a deep breath.

"…Two…"

She felt it rising from her gut, reaching her throat. It was there, she was ready, but she had to wait...

"…Three!"

And then without further invitation, she let it go.

"_ICE CREAM KITTY ICE BALLS AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" _Mikey cried in delight as Ice Cream Kitty fired several balls of ice cream flying in his direction, and he opened his mouth wide, jumping up and catching them in his awaiting jaws before they could hit the ground or splatter against the walls or countertops. He caught each and every one of them, even as she fired them over and over.

Not a single drop of ice cream escaped Mikey's hungry chops.

Landing on his shell, Mikey let out a loud belch that practically shook the room, before sighing contentedly. "That was _awesome_!" he chanted, standing up and skipping over to where his beloved pet sat in a bowl of ice on the table. "You totally rock, Ice Cream Kitty!"

Swaying her body from side to side in joy, Ice Cream Kitty mewed happily at her master. The two of them had recently discovered her ability to spit out 'Ice Balls' instead of hairballs. Typically, Mikey had used that development to both their advantage, by letting her fire them like canon balls so he could try and catch them in his mouth, which with his awesome ninja skills, he did so. And all without making a mess, too!

However, the victory was short-lived when the brain-freeze came along, driving Mikey to the floor faster than a rock as he held his aching head his hands. "_AAAH! BRAIN-FREEZE!" _he cried, writhing like a worm on the kitchen floor. From above, Ice Cream Kitty watched him with her head tilted to the side in confusion. What on earth was a brain-freeze? Was his brain turning into ice? Well, now that she thought of it, that _did _sound rather painful. It hurt a little bit when she'd first mutated, too.

After a moment, Mikey was finally able to get up again, his eyes crossed as he let out a silly giggle. "Whew! That was _totally _worth it!" he crowed. Grabbing a stool and plopping himself onto it, Mikey rested his chin on his hands as he leaned on the table and looked at Ice Cream Kitty, who was now idly licking herself. "…so, what do you wanna do now?" he asked casually. "We've done Ice Balls, a staring contest, a jump scare on Raph…huh. There's nothing else to do, is there?"

Ceasing her 'grooming' session, Ice Cream Kitty looked up at her master and tilted her head again, her way of saying 'I don't know'. The day had been pretty fun, especially after scaring the red turtle earlier, but now with the turtles evening patrol coming up, what was there left for them to do together?

Her thoughts were suddenly drawn to a halt when Michelangelo snapped his fingers. "Ooh! I got it!" he chimed, "Why don't I tell you what happened last night?! It was super _awesome_!"

Ice Cream Kitty, delighted to be in on the news of their many adventures, nodded and mewed happily in response. Oh good! More stories to listen to! This should be just as exciting as the one with the Bird Man and the Maze last time!

Mikey beamed before clearing his throat in a dramatic manner, and then he began his thrilling tale. "Well, it started when Donnie made the retro mutagen for April's dad and Master Splinter. We went out to go look for Kirby Bat - I mean, Mr. O'Neil, when this big bad bug came outta nowhere and kidnapped April!"

Ice Cream Kitty made a shocked face. Oh no! The pretty red haired girl that Donnie was in love with was kidnapped? How horrible! Who would ever do such a thing?

"I know, right?!" Mikey harrumphed crossly, folding his arms over his chest. "Some people just don't know how to be polite. And that's not all! The bug man turned out to be Master Packman - I-I mean, Dexter Spackman? No, wait, it was Baxter Stockman! Yeah, the dude got mutated into a giant fly by Shredder, and now he's gone all cuckoo on us! So he kidnapped April and said that if we didn't give him the retro mutagen, he'd mutate her too! So Donnie, Leo and Casey went to go rescue her, whilst me and Raph went to go find Mr. O'Neil. And you know what that means, right?!" he grinned.

Baffled by the sudden turn of events, the cat tilted her head again in question.

Mikey puffed out his chest in a proud manner. "That's right! It was the return of TURFLYTLE, and his new side-kick, Maggot Boy! We lured Mr. O'Neil out and nabbed him! It was _awesome_! And then April and the others showed up to cure Kirby, but then Stockman Fly - a new name that _I _came up with, since I'm the naming dude around here - showed up again and took the retro mutagen right outta Donnie's hands!"

Ice Cream Kitty couldn't believe what she was hearing! He stole the cure for the red haired girls' dad?! How mean!

"And that's not all!" Mikey continued, getting into the story now as he practically bounced on his toes, "The Foot Bots showed up, and dude, they were _flying_! So then Leo pulled a pretty badass move and jumped onto one of them and rode it like broom stick, chasing after Stockman Fly to get the retro mutagen back! Then me and Maggot Boy took off too, and so did Donnie, and then April and Casey rode on Kirby Bat to chase Stockman, and - aw _man, _it was just _CRAZY!_"

Ice Cream Kitty felt her head start to spin; this was too much to take in at once! So a mutant fly, two flying human teenagers, a Kirby Bat, flying Foot Bots, flying turtles and retro mutagen? This truly was an adventure, wasn't it? She wondered what on earth happened next...

After taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Mikey told her exactly what happened. "So after a _huuuge _movie style chase scene, the retro mutagen falls and smashes on a lamppost, but then April, being the badass she is, she freaking _dives _for the last drop of it by kicking her dad in the sides to make him go faster! And dude, she totally did it! We got April's dad back, Buzz Buzz!"

Meowing in joy, Ice Cream Kitty danced and clapped her paws together. Oh good! It was a happy ending! She always loved a happy ending.

Laughing at her display of glee, Mikey sat back down on the bench and sighed happily. "Yep. That's the story of how we un-mutated Kirby Bat and made him Kirby again! Still, I kinda feel bad for Stockman Fly. He went all crazy and almost hurt my sister, but he only really wanted to be human again, too..." Mikey's smile faded into a sad frown as he rested his arms on the table, crossing them as he laid his head down on them and sighed. At his sudden shift in mood, Ice Cream Kitty mewed in confusion. Why was he suddenly looking so sad? Had she done something?

Mikey glanced back at her, lifting one hand to gently tap her affectionately on the nose. "Y'know," he mused softly, "his mutation is kinda our fault more than it is Shredder's. I mean, if we hadn't dropped all that mutagen all over the city, then Shredder would never have found it and used that weird dog collar thing to turn him into a bug. And maybe Spike wouldn't have been turned into Slash. Or those squirrels into Squirrelanoids. Or April's dad into a bat..."

He dropped his hand and sighed again. "...funny how a lot of stuff wouldn't have happened if we hadn't been there to mess everything up. I mean, I love goin' topside, really! It's awesome to see the city lights, the food, the people - from a distance - and all the other stuff. But...after all this stuff that's happening, with people getting hurt or mutated...and Splinter not being able to see his real daughter and _my_ real sister...sometimes I regret us ever asking Splinter to let us go up there in the first place..."

The cat watched and listened to Mikey the entire time. He really felt that way? It wasn't as bad as what Donnie had felt about the girl he loved before she had cheered him up, but seeing Mikey, her best friend and beloved master, in such an unhappy sate? She'd rather melt right now than see that! If only there was a way to get him to smile again -

"Wow, and I thought _Raph _was the angst-y one."

Both the turtle and the ice cat nearly jumped out of their skins at the sound of a voice behind the curtain of the kitchen. They looked up to find that Leonardo was standing there, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest and a knowing smile gracing his lips.

"Leo!" Mikey jumped, "Uh, how long have you been standing there?"

Smirking, Leo walked into the kitchen and stood beside his younger brother. "Let's just say I was here since your incredibly biased tale of our...'adventure'," he said, leaning against the table. After reaching out to give Ice Cream Kitty a little scratch behind the ear, to her pleasure as she purred, Leo looked back to his baby brother and regarded him with an expression that told Mikey he was concerned. "...did you really mean everything you said just now?" he asked softly, "about regretting asking Splinter to let us go to the surface?"

Frowning, Mikey sighed again. "...sometimes," he uttered as he stared back down at Ice Cream Kitty, who was listening to the entire exchange with a sad frown of her own. "...I just think that maybe peoples' lives would be a lot better if we weren't in them to mess them up."

Mikey felt Leo wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him close to his side, resting his cheek on top of his head. "I understand, Mikey" Leo sighed, "Really, I do. I know it's hard, and I sometimes wish that things could've gone a little differently. But in the end, what's done is done, and we can't change that. We do what we have to do to protect the innocent people in this city. And well as April, her dad, Casey -"

"Karai too?"

Leo's grip reflexively tightened slightly on Mikey's shoulder at the mention of her name, but his expression remained calm and collected. "...yeah. For Karai too...once she understands everything, anyways," he said. Quickly changing the subject, Leo offered Mikey a smile as he held him closer. "But seriously, Mikey, think about it this way: if we'd never gone up to the surface, would you have ever gotten to have an Ice Cream cat that can shoot out hair balls made of ice cream like a cannon?"

Mikey blinked once. Of course Leo was right again; Leo was almost always right. What fun would they have had without April, Casey and all the other humans they had made friends with over the past year? Maybe it was because, despite how much the youngest turtle had wished they could meet new people and make new friends, he was just so used to having no one but his brothers and his father that he somewhat missed it.

He missed the times when it was just the five of them, but to give up April, Casey or even Ice Cream Kitty to get that back? Not in a million years!

A small smile finally growing across his face, Mikey nodded once at Leo. "...y'know what? You're right! Thanks, Leo!" he chimed, wrapping both his arms around his older brother, who let out a chuckle as he held his baby brother back.

"Anytime, Mikey," he said.

Once both turtles drew back, they looked down at Ice Cream Kitty, who mewed happily in agreement as she stretched her neck up and licked the bridge of Mikey's nose, before doing the same to Leo. She was so happy that Mikey wasn't sad anymore, and Leonardo had helped cheer him up! Well, she could always use a helper!

Both turtles exchanged a look as they blinked in surprise from the licking, and upon finding that they had blobs dripping down their noses, Leo's eyes widened as Mikey gave him a sly, mischievous look.

He slowly got up from his stool. "Mikey...I'm glad you're feeling better, but please don't," he warned, taking several steps backwards as Mikey stood up as well. "Mikey, I'm serious, don't do it -"

"**_BOOYAKASHA_**_!_" Mikey hollered as he leapt at Leo, throwing them both to the ground as Mikey licked the blob off the protesting turtles' nose.

"NOOOO! GROSS, ACK, MIKEY **_STOP!"_** Leo pleaded, but was plagued with laughter himself as he struggled underneath the younger turtle.

"NEVER! The Ice Cream Kitty parasite must be vanquished!" Mikey hollered as he erupted with laughter himself.

All Ice Cream Kitty could do was smile and nod in satisfaction. Her work here was done.

"Hey, guys!" Donatello called from the living room, ceasing the two turtles wrestling on the floor as they looked up at his call. "Raph and Casey are out; you guys wanna beat his high score in Pinball?"

"Sure thing, Don!" Leo called back, still grinning as he pried Mikey off of him, "be right there!" As he rolled to a sitting position, he offered a hand to Mikey, who was still in a giggling fit as he took his brothers hand and hauled himself up. Leo let out another chuckle as he affectionately rubbed Mikey's head. "Make sure you put the cat back in the freezer before you come out, okay?" he reminded, and sent Mikey a wink before exiting the kitchen, leaving Ice Cream Kitty and the orange clad turtle alone once more.

Mikey sighed in satisfaction as he gathered the cat in his arms, ignoring the smear of ice cream that dripped down as he opened the freezer and let her climb inside. After nuzzling his nose against hers, he licked her back. "Thanks to you as well, kitty," he said quietly, before he instantly perked up as he took a step back. "One more Ice Cream Kitty Ice Ball?!" he cried.

Ice Cream Kitty danced happily, before sucking in a deep breath, and with all her might, she launched yet another ice ball towards her master. Once again, he caught it in his mouth, and sent her a thumbs up in achievement. "It's good!" he laughed, though with his mouth full, it sounded more like "_Mifff Gmmmmd!"_

With that, Mikey closed the freezer door again, leaving Ice Cream Kitty to curl up in a little content ball as she slept peacefully in knowing that her master, as well as his brothers, were happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay guys, THIS one might make my cry. The reason why I told you guys that there WASN'T going to be a Splinter one anytime soon, was because I wanted to do a longer chapter based off the events during The Invasion Season 2 Finale. I know, I'm a cruel person, but it needs to be done. **

**And hey, she's still in Season 3 at the farmhouse! And we have that hilarious moment with Big Foot that I'm gonna write about, so no crying!**

**I OWN NOTHING! And most of this will be told by either Mikey's or ICK's P.O.V**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She was startled awake from loud noises coming from outside.

Jumping up with a tiny yelp of surprise, her ears pricked up as she lifted her head from where she lay, and listened closely, pressing her pink ear to the door of the freezer. She could hear screaming. Screaming from her master, his brothers, and that human girl that Donatello was in love with. She could also hear another voice, louder than the rest and sound very less human, declaring "Turtles. Turtles. Turtles." over and over again.

And then after a moment, she heard insane laughter, followed by a loud bang. Something had been thrown across the room.

Ice Cream Kitty found herself very afraid now. She let out a low whine as she sank back against the far corner of the freezer. What was going on out there? Just a few hours ago, Michelangelo had come to get a cheesesicle, telling her all about Donatello's new 'Mecha Turtle' that he was trying to create, as well as his bizarre solo adventures in a strange, _strange _place called 'Dimension X'. All had been peaceful and normal. And now she was hearing blasts and shouts from the living room? This was scarier than that 'Pizza Face' event that Mikey had told her about, which explained why there was a talking pizza thrown in with her before. She remembered how delicious he was.

More loud sounds, in the kitchen this time, brought her out of her thoughts as she yowled again in fear. Mikey was out there, and so was something else...was it one of those Kraang things he'd told her about?

Oh no. They must have found the lair!

Ice Cream Kitty narrowed her eyes. She had to help Mikey somehow. Even if she couldn't fight, she had to do _something! _She had to help them defend their home and hers!

With a venomous hiss that even she never knew she was capable of, she used all of her feline strength and swung the freezer door open, and it hit a blue, robot looking creature square in the face. Both she and Mikey watched it crumple to the ground in a heap. Blinking once in astonishment, Mikey turned to her and grinned widely. "Aw yeah!" he cheered, the two of them sharing a brief high-three as she slapped her paw against his palm, glad to be helpful for a change.

However, that was short-lived as another robot, this one larger and far more terrifying than the last one, slammed into Mikey and tackled him to the ground, slamming the freezer in the process and plunging Ice Cream Kitty into the dark once again. She started to panic, yowling as she scratched at the door, but to no avail. It wouldn't budge this time. She wasn't strong enough.

As the loud noises continued, the frozen feline could do nothing but curl up in the corner of her little home and wait, her body trembling with fear as she lay there. This was so scary. She had no idea what was going on, or if her master and his family were going to be okay.

She could only hope that everything would be alright soon.

But as the sounds of banging and screaming ensued, she wasn't so sure...

* * *

It felt like an eternity had passed after the noises had finally died down, but Ice Cream Kitty remained hunkered against her confinement. She was too scared to move, just in case one of those scary robots tried to open the door and snatch her away. She desperately wanted to check if everything was alright, but of course with her lack of muscle, the door wasn't going to open anytime soon.

What if something horrible had happened to Mikey and his brothers? What about their father, the rat who always came in for a cheesesicle? He was also very kind to her; he never licked her like his sons, but he would always pat her on the head before he left. She really hoped that everything was okay, that those creepy robots were gone and they would all be safe.

But deep down, she knew that she wouldn't be living in this freezer for much longer...

Suddenly, light filled her vision as the freezer door finally opened up again, and before Ice Cream Kitty could panic, the face of her beloved master reappeared. She mewed happily. He was okay! Oh thank goodness!

But then she took a closer look at the turtles' face, and she stilled. He wasn't smiling anymore. His eyes were red around the edges and his mask looked slightly damp...had he been crying?

"...I _know_ this is your home," he said sadly, his young voice cracking at the edges. "You _know_ we have to leave...Ice Cream Kitty..."

The feline became alarmed. Oh no, they really were leaving, weren't they? But she didn't want to leave! She loved this place, even though she had hardly seen most of it during her short stay. Why did they have to go? Why was this happening? Shaking her head, she reached her paws out and clung onto the walls of the freezer. She refused to leave. They could fix everything, making everything back the way it was before they were attacked. There was no need to leave!

Mikey's shoulders slumped as he let out a tired sigh. "Come on, Kitty," he beckoned, reaching into the freezer and gently but firmly grabbing his pet as he attempted to take her out, but for a cat with no bones or muscle, she was pretty strong and very clingy. "Easy! _Easyyyy_!" he grunted as he pulled harder, but she refused to let go.

Her claws finally slipped, and the two fell on the ground with a thud. Before she could escape his grasp, the orange clad turtle quickly dropped her into the large cooler with two boxes of frozen pizzas. She peeked her head out, letting out a distressed whine as she frowned up at her master, who mirrored her expression. "Just squeeze in between the frozen pizzas," he said as he bent down on one knee and patted her head. He sighed again, bending forwards to nuzzle her face with his nose one last time. "...Sorry, Kitty," he said, his voice filled with unspoken sadness and regret. "but we _have _to go..."

And with that, her master closed the cooler over her head, leaving her in the dark once again.

If Ice Cream Kitty could shed tears, they would be rolling down her face as she whimpered. This was terrible. She just couldn't understand. Why did they have to go?

Why was everything going so _wrong_?

* * *

More time passed, and despite how much the cooler she was encased in had been tossed around, Ice Cream Kitty found that she still had no idea what was going on. She could hear noises; the sounds of fighting, screaming, and then the sound of running water, before more screaming and banging...after that, she simply covered her head with her arms, shutting out all the noise. She couldn't take it anymore. She was scared and alone, left in the dark from everything that was going on around her.

Oh how she wished she could go back home and huddle in the corner of the freezer. At least there, she knew she was safe. Out here, there was no telling if she would ever see light again...

* * *

It had been hours before she found silence again. But it wasn't the kind of welcoming silence that she had been accustomed to during her life within the freezer. No, this silence was heavy and haunting...

...and so very sad.

There was a rumbling beneath her, like the familiar sound of a car moving along the road. Were they in a car now? Where were they going? Were they going back home now? So many question, and yet there were still no answers. Well, it was time to stop pussyfooting around and see for herself!

Reaching up, she finally managed to crack open the top of the cooler she had been shoved into earlier, and was finally free of the lonesome darkness as she poked her head out and looked at her new surroundings. Her suspicions had proven to be correct; they really were inside a car (or a van, to be more precise) and as she looked up to the windows, she found that she couldn't see anymore buildings. Just black skies and lampposts illuminating the streets beyond.

It suddenly hit her that they were no longer in the city. But why? Why were they leaving the city now, too?

She looked over to her left, and she finally found the four turtles that she had grown to love, huddled together in the far corner of the van. Oh good! They were all together again!

But then eyes fell on the blue turtle, and her heart sank.

He was a mess. His body, though covered in a thick blanket, was badly battered and bruised, his face was covered in dried traces of dirt as well as scratches, and his shoulder...there was blood seeping through the bandages that were wrapped around it. And worse still, he wasn't moving.

Ice Cream Kitty felt her mouth fall open. Was he dead? He couldn't be dead! He couldn't be...

The steady rise and fall of his chest underneath the blanket quelled her fears, and she relaxed. He was alive. Thank goodness.

The other turtles, including her beloved master, were all fast asleep around him. The red turtle, Raphael, had Leonardo's head resting on his lap, his right hand resting on his chest to steady him as the van moved. on his left, the purple one, Donatello, was pillowing his head on Raph's other shoulder. His right arm was around Raph's shoulders, and his other hand was grasping Leo's left arm in a secure but tender hold. And her master, Michelangelo, was cuddled against Leonardo like a cold kitten against its mother, both his hands tightly grasping the numb right hand of his older brother.

She could hear him sniffling in his sleep. And she could smell salt water in the air.

They had been crying. At one point or another, everyone in this van had been crying.

And the giant rat was nowhere to be seen.

Ice Cream Kitty lowered her head as she let out a quiet, sad mew. Using the power she had acquired but had not used since her first play session with Leonardo, she forced her body to grow a pair of back legs again, and she climbed out of the cooler. Padding over towards the turtles, she quietly and carefully climbed onto Leo's chest, looking down at his sleeping face. Stretching her neck out, she tenderly licked Leo's dirty, scarred cheek affectionately, leaving a faint trail of ice cream behind.

He didn't respond.

Despite not knowing what had happened whilst she was trapped inside the freezer, and then inside the cooler, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that everything had gone wrong. Nobody was happy now. And now, whether they liked it or not, they were leaving their home.

Probably forever.

If she could shed tears, she would have done so as she hopped off the blue turtle and climbed back into the cooler. Closing the door, she huddled against the frozen pizza boxes and shut her eyes.

They had all been so happy before. Leonardo with their little chase across the lair...Raphael with their little private chats together...cheering up Donatello when he was sad...and all the games that she and Michelangelo had played together...would they ever do those things again? After today, would they ever be the same again?

She hoped with all her heart that everything would be okay. That they could find a new home and be happy again. But even a cat made of Ice Cream knew that the road to happiness was a long one, just like the road they were traveling on right now.

And their destination was still a long way away...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I know that last story was really mean and sad and stuff, but don't worry! We have some cute happy stuff coming up that I think you guys will LOVE! Well, I _hope _you love it!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Take a wild guess at which episode _this _is based off of!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In the animal kingdom, the concept of the measurement of time was always somewhat overlooked, in that it never really mattered whether or not you knew the time of day or the date, or what month or year it was. All that really mattered was that there was a night, there was a day, and that all you needed to do was make it through both without getting run over by any cabs, bikes, buses or trucks in the process.

Well, at least that was what an average day in the life of a stray alley cat was like living on the crowded streets back in the city of New York.

The life of a stray cat was pretty simple; you would wake up in the cardboard box or trashcan you managed to find and take shelter in the night before, and then you would try and find some food to fill your empty stomach before going out and exploring whilst the sun was up and the sky was light, which thereafter you would eat again. And when the moon came up and the sky went dark, you would scavenge for one last meal (and maybe even a snack afterwards to treat yourself) and then you would retrace your steps back to the trashcan/cardboard box you woke up in, or find another if you find that it's been occupied already, and then you go to sleep. After that, the cycle begins all over again.

It wasn't paradise, but she had grown accustomed to it. After all, it wasn't as if any human was going to want her.

Well, that was until she met _her_.

The strange, beautiful, caring red haired girl that had picked her up off the street, cuddled her and called her adorable, making her feel loved for the first time in so long. She thought she was going to be very happy with this girl when she and her black haired boyfriend had whisked her away from the streets...but she quickly found herself skeptical when they had wandered into the sewers. What kind of humans where they if they lived in the sewers? Well, to be honest, living in the alleys wasn't any better, and she learned not to be too picky when it came to accommodations.

And then she saw the turtles for the first time.

They were very strange looking animals, unlike anything she had ever seen before. They looked like turtles, but they also looked like humans. It was awkward, but also very intriguing.

They couldn't understand a word she was saying to them, but the orange one seemed nice enough. He was the one that grabbed her and cooed sweetly at her upon setting sights on her, and she found herself loving the attention she was getting from him. He even let her have some of his ice cream, simply sitting there and watching her contentedly as she licked at his snack, where most humans would have already tried to beat her or push her away.

She decided that she could grow to love that little green boy.

And _then _came the event that changed her life forever. The moment in which she was no longer a stray, or even a _normal _cat anymore.

That green, gooey stuff that she licked turned her into what she was to this day. The Amazing Ice Cream Kitty!

It had taken her a little while to adjust to her new lifestyle and her new frozen home, but she soon found herself loving it inside the place they called a lair. Better yet, there never seemed to a dull moment with her new family, with them going on crazy, exciting adventures almost everyday. I fact, she had been a part of one of them on the same day of her mutation, fighting against that Rat King man and his giant rat soldier things. And as each day passed, she had come to know and love each and every one of the strange mutants in her only little ways.

Indeed, she was a very happy mutant Ice Cream Kitty.

She thought that she would be able to stay in that 'lair' of theirs forever. But she was proven very wrong when those creatures, the Kraang alien blobs, attacked and destroyed everything she had come to love. And she found her life changed once again when she and what remained of their family was forced to leave the city she had explored for years as a normal cat, and flee into the great unknown.

Well, this 'great unknown' happened to be an old farmhouse in a forest upstate. She had managed to get a peek of the outside world through the cooler she was stuffed into before they left the lair, and it was very pretty, despite there not being that much to look at. The inside was rather nice too; a different change of scenery was always nice. In fact, even the freezer she was put in wasn't all that bad either; it certainly smelled a lot nicer, too.

Once her beloved master, Michelangelo, had settled her inside her new home, he had nuzzled his nose against hers and drew back again with a half smile. "I know this isn't _exactly _home just yet, kitty," he said with a small shrug, "but we'll get used to it, eventually...I _hope _so anyways..." And then he shut the door. And Ice Cream Kitty found herself feeling sad inside again upon finding that his smile still hadn't reached his eyes, meaning that there was still a long way to go before they could find happiness again.

That was three months ago. And her hunch had been right. Things _did _start to get better eventually. Mikey still visited her and talked to her about his day and what they had done, and with every day, he seemed to be smiling a little more than he had been.

None of them were close to what they had been before they left the city, but they were slowly getting there.

And then something amazing happened.

Leonardo finally woke up. And though she had only seen him a few times whenever Mikey decided to bring her out of the freezer, he looked just fine! Well, despite the wooden crutch of course, and his voice sounded _so _different, but other than that, he was okay. She had given him a lick on the nose for that, and he'd even smiled at her. Though it was a rather weary smile at the time, it was still a smile.

And since he'd woken up, they had been on more strange, yet slightly creepy adventures again. When Mikey came back to tell her about it the following day, he was beaming like a fool. He finally had his older brother back, and they had defeated a mutant monster called 'The Creep', and they were well on their way to recovery.

Though the story was a little terrifying, especially the part where Raphael had been turned into a leafy dog creature (dogs and cats never mixed that well in her opinion) it was still so very uplifting to see him smiling and laughing again like he used to. And not only that, but the young turtle had proclaimed that once Leonardo was healed up completely, they were going to back to the city and save everyone.

This was the best news she had heard in three months! She couldn't wait to go back to the city again. Although she knew that there was no way they could return to the old lair, they could still find a new place to live within the sewers, perhaps somewhere bigger and nicer than the last lair, and a lot safer! They would never have to be bothered by those Kraang creatures ever again!

She had found a new sense of hope rising within her. She knew that her turtles and their two friends would, without a doubt, be strong enough now to take those disgusting creatures down and save the city, together as a family. Nothing would ever stop them from -

The freezer door suddenly opened, snapping her out of her thoughts as she looked up to find - _Holy mother of all that is sweet and good what is **that?!**_

She was face to face with probably the biggest, hairiest person she had ever seen in her entire existence as both a normal cat and an Ice Cream Kitty. It stared at her with wide, dark eyes full of shock, it's large mouth hung agape.

Ice Cream Kitty then did the only thing she knew how to do in that moment. She screamed.

Well, it was a loud, panicked yowl rather than an actual scream, but it was as close to representing her utter horror as she could get as she waved her paws frantically in the air in panic.

And to make matters worse, the hairy thing screamed back at her, and they continued to scream in each others' faces for a solid two minutes, before the freezer door suddenly slammed shut in her face, and then the whole world seemed to spin and tumble around her...

She heard a crash, like the sound of breaking glass, and then she felt the freezer fall onto its side before everything went still at last.

Wait, had that thing just thrown the freezer _out of the window_?!

How very rude!

Well, her faith in the turtles hadn't diminished, not in the slightest. She knew that the day would come when they would rise once again and become the heroes they were always meant to be.

...But the same could not be said in her faith in humanity.

Seriously, why couldn't those silly humans stay away from that slimy green stuff? If they didn't want to be turned into monsters, then why would they touch a random vile of glowing green stick stuff? Well, unless they were crazy enough to actually _want_ to look like that. Honestly, whatever that creature was back in the kitchen, she felt sorry for them since they looked a lot like one of those urban legends she had heard about. She recalled it being called something along the lines of Big Foot.

Wait a second...

* * *

**A/N: ...I have no words.  
**

**Well, don't get me wrong, I actually liked Big Foot, but the entire episode was just so..._eh? _And I felt just as uncomfortable as both Donnie and April!**

**Well, I hoped that cheered you guys up! See you in the next chapter, where we finally have some April interaction!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey there, guys! **

**FWI, i'll try and get these stories updated ASAP! ****By the way, a great big THANK YOU to everyone following/reading/commenting on this story and other stories! You guys are the reason I get motivated to do more and do better!**

**This one takes place just after 'Buried Secrets', and as much as I LOVED that episode, I was just...GAH, poor April! The poor girl can't catch a break! ****So that got me thinking, what better way to cheer the poor darling up than a little bit of love from our little ball of Ice Cream Kitty?!**

**I OWN NOTHING, BUT IF I DID, I'D BE STUPID RICH!**

**This is my longest one yet!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Mommy, Daddy! Look what I found!"_

_A six-year-old April O'Neil ran up the hill that lead to the farmhouse where her parents sat together on the old swing chair, smiling as they turned towards her, and then laughing as they saw that state of their child. The little girl was half covered in mud, and her blue shorts were soaked through as she toddled towards them with something small and solid in her mud-caked hands. __April was giggling with excitement as she approached them, and held out her discovery. "Lookie! I found a froggie!" she declared proudly. "He was swimming around in the lake over there and I caught him!"_

_Her father, Kirby, shared a smirk with his wife before he carefully took the tiny creature from her hands. He shook his head and chuckled. "April, this isn't a frog darling. It's a Common Box Turtle, or to be accurate it _could _be a Diamondback Terrapin..."_

_Confused, April tilted her head to the right. "Is it? But it looked like a froggie, and when I tried to catch 'im, he moved real fast like a froggie, too!" she insisted._

_Her mother shook her head fondly as she scooped up her dirty child and had her sit on the swing between the two of them, using a spare rag she had in her pocket to wipe away the gunk off her freckled face. "Yes, but that's because turtles aren't as slow as you think, April. Especially once they get moving in the water," she said, tapping April on the nose with her finger and making the child giggle in response._

_"Oops. Yeah, I forgot," April blushed, and then turned back to her dad, who was now inspecting the turtle curiously. "Can we keep him, daddy? Canwecanwecanwe?!" she chirped as she clasped her hands together. _

_Kirby looked down at the turtle, and then to his wife for help. To his dismay, she only gave him 'the look', which meant '_Don't look at me, you're on your own on this one, honey,'_ and he sighed. "...I don't know, Princess," he said, "I mean, having a pet is a big responsibility. You have to feed him, clean him, make sure he gets enough sun, but not too much or else you'll bake him, and -"_

_"I can do that! Please daddy!" April insisted further, and then turned to her mother with big blue eyes. "Pleeeaaase?"_

_Her mother looked up at Kirby, who then smirked as he gave _her _'the look' this time, and she bit her lip. She didn't want to disappoint her little angel, but there was no way that they could possibly keep such a pet. Unless..._

_Smiling as an idea came to her, she stood up and lifted the child into her arms. "I think I've got a better idea, April," she said, winking at Kirby as she beckoned him to follow her into the woods, taking the turtle along with them. It wasn't long before the family reached the lake where April had captured her little reptilian companion (and from the amount of mud and tiny footprints they could see, it was clear that it had been a bit of a melee) and once they reached the waters' edge, Mrs. O'Neil slipped off her shoes with her child still in her arms, and placed them by a tree safely away from the mud. She then knelt down and set April back on her feet, and after giving Kirby a nod, took the turtle from him gently and handed it over to April, who looked up at her mother with big, curious blue eyes._

_"April," Mrs. O'Neil began, "I know you want to keep this little turtle, and it's very good to know that you want to take good care of him, but have you ever thought about how it would feel if it had to leave his home for good? What it he likes living out here in the forest?" _

_Blinking once, April looked up and around her at the peaceful forest around them, listening to the singing birds and the pitter-patter of feet on the ground from the woodland creatures nearby. She then looked back down at the turtle in her arms, who looked back up at her with a simple stare. "...but...but won't he be lonely out here?" April asked innocently as she looked back up at her parents. "Who would he play with? Who would he talk to? There aren't any other turtles out here for him to play with."_

_Mrs. O'Neil put an arm around her daughters' shoulders and smiled. "Well, he has the birds to talk to, the water and the _real _frogs to play with. And as for other turtles...well, maybe if you give him the chance, he'll find some new turtles to be friends with. Right, Kirby?" She turned to her husband, who had been listening to the exchange with a warm, dreamy smile on his face, and he nodded eagerly._

_"Your mother is right, April," he added, reaching out to pat his little girl on the head. "And who knows? Maybe he'll go on a little adventure somewhere to find those friends, just like they do in the story books we read to you at night."_

_After looking at both her parents in turn, April looked back down at the tiny turtle again. She smiled brightly as she nodded once. "Okay!" she chimed, dropping to her knees as she carefully placed the turtle back in the water. "I'll let Mr. Turtle go and find some more turtle friends to play with. And then you can all come and visit me and we'll have a great big Turtle Dance Party!" _

_Her parents chuckled and shook their heads at that, but they said nothing._

_The turtle glanced back at the red haired child once more, before shooting off into the lake, disappearing beneath the waters. April waved after him. "Bye, Mr. Turtle!" she called, and her parents waved as well. Once April stood up and dusted her muddy hands off, she turned back to her mother. "Mommy, do you think I'll see him again someday?" she asked._

_Despite her being covered in mud, Mrs. O'Neil gathered April into her arms and held her close to her chest. "Of course you will. Goodbyes aren't always forever, remember?" _

_Wrapping her arms around her mothers' waist, April then asked, "Then if he _does _come back, do you think I'll see his friends, too?"_

_Mrs. O'Neil giggled, dropping a kiss upon April's head. "I'm sure you'll all get along just fine. And then you can have that Turtle Dance Party you promised him, too!"_

_April nodded eagerly and bounced on her toes. "Yesyesyes! A Turtle Dance Party!" she chimed._

_Beside them, Kirby laughed as he stood up. "Well then, you'd better get practicing your dance moves, April. Come on, let's head back and start now, so when he comes back, you'll be ready to get your groove on!" he quipped, holding two fingers up as he grinned._

_April began to laugh as she hopped over to her father as her mother retrieved her shoes, and she held up two fingers in return. "Yeah! Groovy!" she mimicked, and she let out another laugh as Kirby scooped her up in his arms and started running back to the farmhouse with her, with Mrs. not far behind as they laughed up a storm all the way home._

* * *

"April? What are you still doing up?"

From where she sat on the couch in the living room, April turned around to find that Mikey was staring at her curiously from the doorway, his baby blue eyes meeting hers and keeping her pinned there. She bit her lip as she tried to think up of some kind of excuse for being awake at 1:30am, but came up empty. Instead, she sighed and shrugged. "...I guess...I guess I still can't get over...y'know..."

Mikey nodded in wordless understanding as he hopped effortlessly over the top of the couch, landing beside her as he rested his elbows on his knees. "Yeah...me neither," he confessed. "The others are still pretty loopy about it too. I checked up on them earlier, and I saw Donnie and Leo sharing a bed, and Casey and Raph on the floor next to them. It was pretty funny, but I get why they're doing it. I mean, even I can kinda still remember being swallowed whole and then being inside this giant, gooey pouch and not being able to move or - "

He stopped, casting a glance at April's disgusted expression.

He shrugged sheepishly. "Um, yeah...sorry. Still, it ain't as bad as what you've been through, sis..." he added sadly. He then reached out and laid a large, three fingered hand over hers and squeezed it. "I'm really sorry, April."

Shaking her head, April laid her free hand over Mikey's and squeezed in return. She smiled at him, but she knew without having to look into a mirror that it was a tired smile, one that didn't quite reach her eyes. "No, Mikey, you don't have to apologize," she said honestly. "You were only trying to tell me the truth. And I was just..."

April couldn't continue as she lowered her eyes to the floor. Of _course_ she didn't listen to him back then. Her mother, who April had believed had died years ago, had suddenly come back into her life, just as she had remembered her from her childhood and April had been shocked, relieved, happy...she'd been a bunch of things all at once, but overjoyed was definitely the main one. She thought she finally had her mom back. She thought that once they took back New York and turned her father and everyone else back to normal, her family would be whole again.

And only to have Mikey try to attack her, claiming that she was some kind of monster, enraged April to the point where she had even called Mikey stupid. She felt awful for saying something so horrible, because she knew that Mikey was anything _but _stupid, but her mother had been her main concern at the time, so instead she'd just brushed it off...

...until she realized that Mikey was right, and her mother really _was _some kind of nightmarish monster...

After defeating it, and another hour of nursing the sick turtles and her own pounding migraine, she'd just felt empty. Her mother was a fake, and because of her ignorance, she'd almost lost what she really had left of her family, the ones who had been by her side since the very beginning.

To think, if April hadn't found out when she did, Mikey wouldn't be sitting next to her right now.

Mikey saw her sadness as clear as daylight, and he couldn't help but let out a quiet sigh. Despite having forgiven April for judging him, and despite himself and his brothers reminding her that she was not alone, that _they _were her family too, it still didn't rid her completely of the empty space in her heart that her fake mother had left behind. If only there was a way to help her get through it easier. He knew that she probably wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone about it, like Leo or Donnie or even Casey; she needed someone who would _listen _to her. Mikey was a good listener, but he wasn't great at _focus_...

And then it hit him.

He blinked once and then smiled brightly as he nodded to himself, turning back to April. "Sis, I got just the thing to help you out!" he claimed, taking both of April's hands in his as he led her out of the living room and into the kitchen. He set her to sit at the table and patted her head. "Wait here a sec," he said as he turned and opened the freezer. Soon enough, Ice Cream Kitty was placed in a bowl and set in front of the human girl, and Mikey sat on the chair next to her as he propped his chin in his hands and watched them both with an eager smile.

Baffled beyond reason, April stared down at the cat, who stared up at her in silence. She then turned her skeptical gaze to Mikey, who nodded his head encouragingly. "Go ahead. Tell her everything that happened, and then tell her how you feel," he explained gently, nuzzling the kitty's nose against his own. "She's a good listener, and even though she can't talk, she just _gets _everyone. Including _you_, April."

Despite still being unsure of all of this (since she and Ice Cream Kitty had almost _never _interacted since her mutation) April smiled and shrugged. "Well, okay then," she said, facing the curious feline once more. After Mikey hugged her tightly once, he left the two of them alone together as he headed back into the living room.

Taking a deep breath, April went for it.

As the girl poured out the story of how they found the Kraang ship beneath the house, her mother frozen within a capsule, and then the monster behind the disguise, Ice Cream Kitty listened intently to every word. The poor girl. Since she was never human, Ice Cream Kitty could never understand what it felt like, but she could feel the child's pain in her voice, and she could see it in her eyes. They had all been through so much together, even before Ice Cream Kitty found herself in their lives, and this girl had clearly lost more than any girl - or any_one - _should have lost at such a young age...

She was very brave for staying strong for so long.

"...so that's it, I guess," April finished, crossing her arms on the table and resting her head on them as she looked up at the cat, who was still staring at her in turn with a rather sympathetic gaze. "...I mean, I still have Casey and the turtles, but...I just miss my dad, my mom, my Sensei..._everything_. And even when we're not even in the city, the Kraang _still _manage to ruin everything for us." April then scoffed, turning away from the cat as she frowned. "Listen to me, I'm whining now..." she sighed, finally going silent.

Ice Cream Kitty found herself feeling terrible for the girl now as she stopped talking. She knew that she couldn't make the pain or the awful memory of that night go away, but she could at least try and help the girl to smile again. So with a little mew, she stretched forwards and licked the top of April's head. April blinked once as she lifted her head off the table and stared down in surprise at her. Ice Cream Kitty only smiled in return. It was times like this that she wished she could talk, and really _tell _the girl that she didn't need to feel sad anymore.

But then she felt something strange suddenly wash over her, like fingers running through her brain and invading her thoughts unintentionally.

And seconds later, the feeling was gone, and April was smiling brightly as she wiped away the trail of ice cream off her forehead. "...I guess you're right," she said softly, "maybe I shouldn't feel _too _sad. I mean, I still have _my _memories of her." She let out a little laugh. "Like that time when I was six, I brought home this little turtle I found in the lake, but I let it go after promising to have a big Turtle Dance Party with all his new friends once he came back to visit..."

Her smile faded as her eyes widened ever so slightly. Ice Cream Kitty watched her with a curious tilt of her head as the girl stared at her lap in silence for the longest time, before looking towards the kitchen door where Mikey had left them earlier.

And then she started laughing.

It startled the feline for a moment, and she gawked as the human resorted to slapping a hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter. What was so funny all of a sudden? Why was she laughing? What did she remember?

Wiping a tear from her eye, April took a breath as the last of her giggles faded away. "...wow," she sighed. "After nearly ten years, I never thought in a million years that I would actually have a Turtle Dance Party. I had one last year, after the Kraang's first invasion. We'd actually won that time, and we celebrated by dancing in the dojo. It was...it was probably one of the best moments of my life. I just wish that...I wish that my mom could've seen my promise come true..."

Tears began to well up again in her eyes, but as she continued to smile, Ice Cream Kitty realized that these new tears were not of sadness...but of old joy. April was remembering all of the good times they had. That was good! If she held onto all the happy things that had happened in her life - her real mother, her father, the turtles, the giant rat man, and the caved-mouthed boy - then when something sad came about, she would still have all of those memories to cling to and make everything okay again, even in their darkest moments...

That strange feeling came over her and vanished again within the space of a few seconds, making Ice Cream Kitty feel very dizzy for a moment, before April smiled brightly at her and nodded her head. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'll do," she said fondly.

Ice Cream Kitty was _very _confused now. How did she know what she was thinking? She couldn't talk to her (except for the occasional mew or nod of agreement), so how on earth -

Wait...could that girl read her mind? Was that the special power that Mikey had always told her about? How amazing! A human with the power to read minds! She had never heard of something so extraordinary! Well, for a human, that is.

April leaned forwards, and despite knowing that it was stupid (and a little bit 'off') she licked Ice Cream Kitty's forehead lightly, and then drew back again as she grinned. "Thanks, Ice Cream Kitty," she said softly, "I really needed that pep-talk. And besides, like Leo said, I can't give up hope. My mom might still be out there somewhere, and so is Splinter and my dad. Like she always said...goodbyes aren't always forever, right?"

And the girls' smile only grew as the cat began to dance in joy, mewing in agreement as she swayed her body from side to side. Mikey was right; Ice Cream Kitty really _did _understand, even if she couldn't talk. And despite the ache still throbbing in the pit of her heart, watching the little melting feline dance and mew happily brought out her smile once again. In fact, April almost felt like dancing with her.

Maybe she could arrange a Turtle and Ice Cream Kitty Dance Party next time.

* * *

**A/N: *wipes tear* I know, I'm a horrible person, but hey, it had a happy ending! I hope you liked it, and I'll see you guys again for the next chapter!**


End file.
